geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
Cons with Accessibility Policies
This is a list of conferences and conventions with Accessibility policies listed. Some convention centers and hotels have accessibility polies of their own. See a partial list at:List_of_Convention_Centers_and_Hotels_with_Accessibility_Policies Speculative Fiction Conventions (Science fiction, fantasy, horror, steampunk) A *Arisia 2016 2017 *AnomalyCon Steampunk B *Balticon (scroll down) *BayCon 2016, 2017 the Bay Area’s Longest Fan-Run Science Fiction Convention C * Can-Con 2016 The Conference on Canadian Content in Speculative Arts and Literature *Chessiecon *Cleveland ConCoction 2016 work in progress *Coal Hill Con Doctor Who *Con-Volution science fiction, fantasy, and media *Conbust sci-fi/fantasy/anime/gaming convention *ConFusion *CONvergence - Accessibility Overview *CONvergence - ASL *CONvergence - Service Animals *CONvergence - Safe Space *Contact2016 the 55th Australian National Speculative Fiction Convention D *Destination Star Trek *Detcon1 (2014 NASFiC) *DiscWorld Convention 2016 *DragonCon *Dublin 2019 Worldcon bid *Dysprosium 2015 F *Fog Con (Adapted from WisCon's policies) K *King Con celebrating science fiction, fantasy, gaming, & comic books. King Con takes place in a library library L *The Living Dead Horror Convention *LonCon 3 (WorldCon 2014) *LoneStarCon 2013 (WorldCon 2013) M * MALcon Myths and Legends * MarsCon 2015 but not found in 2016 *MidAmeriCon II (WorldCon 2016) *MISTI-Con 2017 N * NecronomiCon weird fiction, art, academia, and festivities * Nine Worlds a positive review of their work * Norwescon O *OASIS 28 (2016) *OryCon 37 and OryCon 38 P *Penguincon 2017 A Non-Profit, Open Source – Science Fiction Convention R *ReaderCon (Scroll down) *(Re)Generation Who (Doctor Who convention) *San Juan in 2017 (NASFiC bid) S *Sasquan (WorldCon 2015) * Swancon * SFWA Nebula Conference 2016 T *The Twisted World (18+ Convention) V *VividCon * Vidukon W *Walker Stalker Con (TWD & general horror. ASL, mobility, autism, etc. Email contact: disabilities@walkerstalkercon.com) * We Are ALL SF Con provides CART interpreters and ASL interpreters discussion of a policy *Westercon *WisCon * WishCon Women in Sci-Fi and Horror *World Fantasy Con 2016 *WorldCon 75 2017 WorldCon in Helsinki, Finland Comic Cons * Awesome Con 2016, 2017 * Calgary Expo * Chicago Comic & Entertainment Expo (C2E2) * Denver Comic Con (DCC) * Emerald City Comic Con (ECCC) * Grand Rapids Comic-Con *Heroes & Villains Fan Fest (Superhero and comic book. ASL, mobility, autism. Email contact: disabilities@fanfest.com) * New York Comic Con (NYCC) * Nor-Con the Norfolk TV, Film & Comic Convention * Phoenix ComicCon (Contains Problematic and Hostile Language toward PWDs) * San Diego Comic Con (SDCC) * Silicon Valley Comic Con * Toronto ComiCon * WonderCon Anime Cons * Anime Boston *Anime Cental aka ACEN * Anime Expo (click on ADA) * Anime Fargo * Anime North *AnimeIowa * Anime Weekend Atlanta * Castle Point Anime Convention * Colossalcon * Izumicon * Katsucon * MomoCon * Naka-Kon * Otakon * Ohayocon * Toronto Sailor Moon Celebration Gaming Cons * 2D Con Digital Destruction, Minnesota’s Gaming Convention * Midwinter Gaming Convention Other Fandom-Related Cons *BronyCon 2016, 2017 *CON.TXT a media con, a place for fans to gather and celebrate the joy of fandom * ConneXions a slash media con *Costume Con 34 Costuming and cosplay *CrossingsCon this universe’s first Young Wizards convention *Fan Expo Canada * Fan Expo Dallas scroll down to "Accessibility" * Fan Expo Regina * Fan Expo Vancouver *GeekGirlCon *Hamvention the world\’s largest amateur radio gathering, attracting hams from throughout the globe * JoCo Cruise 2017 music, comedy, and other performances and events from Jonathan Coulton and friends * Liverpool Tattoo Convention * Marcon "a weekend of fun...where everyone that enjoys movies, books, music, art, science, and everything in between" * Megacon scroll down to "Accessibility" * OrcaCon 2018 highlighting games and art created and published by Indigenous voices in the tabletop games industry * Skepticon also create a brochure * Sydney Film Festival * TGIF/F a gal pals convention * VidUKon Other (Non-Fandom) Cons A *AAA American Anthropological Association *AAR the American Academy of Religion *AAS American Astronomical Society *Ability Tools Reuse Conference *ACRL Association of College & Research Libraries *AHS Convention and AGM 2016 The National Federation of Atheist, Humanist and Secular Student Societies *AIDS 2014 Conference *ALA 2015 ALA 2016 American Library Association Annual Conference *AlterConf *AERA American Educational Research Association *AMS American Meteorological Society *APA American Psychological Association (refer to 1982) *APCA 2014 American College Personnel Association *APCA 2016 American College Personnel Association *APHA American Public Health Association *APTA American Physical Therapy Association *AOTA American Occupational Therapy Association *ASHA American Speech-Language-Hearing Association *ARSC Association for Recorded Sound Collections *AWP Association of Writers & Writing Programs C *CEC Council for Exceptional Children *CHI 2016 ACM's Human-Computer Interaction Conference *CIES 2017 Comparative and International Education Society *2016 CLPP Conference Civil Liberties and Public Policy *CNA Canadian Nurses Association *CCCC Conference on college composition and communication by the National Council of Teachers of English (NCTE) Accessibility Guide D *Djangocon 2015 *Djangocon Europe 2015 *DrupalCon 2015 brings together thousands of people from across the globe who use, develop, design, and support the Drupal platform. E *2016 EDHI Annual Meeting Early Hearing Detection & Intervention has presenter guidelines *FOSDEM 2017 - Open Source conference, had a talk on accessibility https://fosdem.org/2017/schedule/event/community_building_an_accessible_community/ I *IAS 9th IAS Conference on HIV Science (IAS 2017) *ICFA 37 International Conference on the Fantastic in the Arts *IEEE *ISA International Sociological Association M *Michigan Womyn's Music Festival (note: known for being a transphobic space) *Michigan World Language Association *Modern Language Association Conference *Music Cities Convention N *NADO National Association of Development Organizations *NAEA National Art Education Association *National Communication Association *NCSL National Conference of State Legislatures *National Women's Music Festival (ASL and food info only) *NOLOSE O *Oklahoma Arts Conference *Open Education Conference has a special strand on accessibility *Out of Excuses Writing Workshop and Retreat 2016 P *PantheaCon *Pacific Media Expo *32nd Annual Pacific Rim International Conference on Disability and Diversity They have a guidebook called A Model for Accessibility for sale *Pagan Con * Pittcon The Pittsburgh Conference on Analytical Chemistry and Applied Spectroscopy *PLA Public Library Association *PyCon 2016 for the Python (open source computer language) community S *Sirens "Sirens is a conference about voice" *SMT Society for Music Theory *SXSW South by Southwest *SPARKcon an interdisciplinary creativity, art & design festival T *TCEA Texas Computer Education Association U *UbiComp 2014 The 2014 ACM International Joint Conference on Pervasive and Ubiquitous Computing W WE Con Austin 2016 where women, girls, femmes, and those who care about them can share knowledge and insights, build community, and find self-empowerment. Also see the registration information Category:Accessibility